brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gerund
I don't think the current image is of a Gerund. The Gerund looks more like the ACR from Modern Warfare 2, and the cocking mechanism on the top reminds me of the M4/M16's. The one we have right now kinda reminds me of an MP44 (though I think I might be wrong). Does anyone else notice this, or is it just me? AssassinLegend 19:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I just looked at the little red-box representation of the Gerund on the weapons page, and it seemed pretty similar to me. It doesn't look anything like the Rockstedi AR.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah; the Rokstedi (or Rokstodi, can't remember which) is the SCAR-L/H of the game. I thought the Gerund was more of the M4. AssassinLegend 20:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) If you think it's inaccurate, by all means change it. That just means that there's another assault rifle in the game, which wouldn't surprise me.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) To me, it looks like the unholy spawn of a Barrett REC7, a Magpul Masada, and an SR-47 (the magwell looks like it was designed to accept Kalashnikov mags). Let's just say that it's not based on anything in reality, unless someone can come up with a stock rifle that looks anything like the Gerund. 02:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Bingo! It's an M14 MCS. Mad Mike 23:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I dont see the REC7 or SR-47 as part of it at all, they were justguesses before people found the M14-MCS, i think those links should be removed from the main page. ~Shadowcat So now we have the M14-MCS, M16, REC7, and SR-47 all being credited to a weapon that is a carbon copy of the M14-MCS is every way. The other weapons have nothing to do with the Gerund. ~Shadowcat In resonse to Assassin's edit summary: I wouldnt call the M14 a recent gun. M1 Garand was standard issue 1936 to 1966, M14 was standard issue 1959 to 1970, to be replaced by the M16. The MCS upgrade uses the same internals as a normal M14, but with lighter materials, a better stock to reduce recoil, and picatinny rails. ~Shadowcat : Well, the M14 is more recent than the Garand, and the MCS even more still. AssassinLegend 21:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) As seen here, the MCS is a standard M14 with an integrated picatinny rail system with a spine that covers the firing bolt for fixing sights and scopes. As seen here, the M14 can have a much less complex system that doesnt cover the bolt. Either way, the MCS is a more recent upgrade. 21:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) G36C I really don't see this weapon resembling a G36C at all. Anyone else see it? : Not especially. The only similarity is the exposed section in the center receiver, that vaguely resembles the exposed cocking handle on the G36. : Nexolate 21:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Fixed. I don't see any resemblance either. AssassinLegend 22:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) GAR - ACR Is it possible that this gun is base on the Remington Bushmaster ACR? Here's a picture for comparison.- RASIC Talk Poll 15:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Here's the image that's linked on the Gerund page: : http://www.desertwarriorproducts.com/images/middlegun-detail.gif : Nexolate 16:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Not really. The only thing I see that's similar is the ACR's pistol grip, and even then it's only the shape of the grip. AssassinLegend 21:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, the Gerund is a near clone of the M14-MCS, no question. Before anyone suggests another weapon they need to take a closer look at what we have already found. There are a few guns that we arent too sure about, but this isnt one of them. XShadowcat 22:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) If you watched the Tapir Wars video (Another game from SD) you can see a tapir holding a Resistance Gerund in the beginning of the video. Also there is a penguin holding a Security Hjhammerdein (I dont know how to spell it lol) You can watch it from SplashDamageStd on youtube if you want to see it. 22:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC):] *Ltd